


Christmas Present

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Sirius is desperate to get Remus to take his advances seriously.  Set during 6th year Christmas.Written for the Imsgination Inspiration Drabble DriveInspired by...Sirius Christmas by ElspethElf





	Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The clock in the Gryffindor common room struck midnight. The few students who stayed for Christmas hols were already asleep in their beds. Remus would be back from patrol any moment. Sirius wasted no time in enacting his Greatest Plan Ever, well, the one hundredth greatest plan. The past ninety-nine plans had all gone pear-shaped and Sirius hoped that this time Remus Lupin would accept that Sirius Black, Merlin’s gift to witches and wizards everywhere, wanted him like no other. 

 

With one last glance at the map, everyone was tucked away in their beds and Lupin was on the sixth floor, Sirius double checked to make sure the writing hadn’t smeared and arranged the Santa hat in what he hoped was a jaunty and sexy manner. Pocketing the map, he lay under the Christmas tree and waited. 

 

He thought of this morning when he had given up his game of flirting and outright propositioning to simply tell Remus that he was in love with him. The werewolf had merely given him a sly smile and told him that his little games weren’t going to work on him. This was no game, this was battle. And Sirius Black never lost a battle of wills.

 

Still, doubt clung to him as he waited for Remus to reach the seventh floor and Gryffindor tower. Although he knew Remus swung both ways and he, Sirius, was a damn fine specimen of masculinity, Lupin might not go for him. After all, he did think Sirius was having one over on him. 

 

The air grew chilly in the common room as the fire slowly died in the grate. Finally the portrait swung open and a tired Remus Lupin trudged through the common room and stopped at the foot of the stairs to the boys’ dormitories. He turned slowly and walked to where Sirius lay under the tree, not believing the sight before him. His gaze slowly raked down from the jaunty Santa hat, over the naked chest with hardened nipples, down to the open fly, and back up to the writing, “for Moony.”

 

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing, Padfoot?” Remus hoped he hid the sound of his aroused interest. 

 

“I thought as it is Christmas morning, you would like a present.”

 

“And you offer yourself? How thoughtful,” Lupin remarked dryly. “But what am I to do with a Sirius Black?”

 

Sirius hesitated before he answered, unsure of whether this plan had worked.

 

“Lots of things. Play pranks with, snog, raid the kitchens, run around on full moons, snog, talk about things he doesn’t  tell anyone, not even Prongs.”

 

“We already do that, except for the snogging of course.”

 

“Would you want to?” 

 

The small voice that asked that question was not the jaunty, egoistic voice the legendary lothario, but that of an insecure teenage boy who had just placed his heart in his friend’s hands. And it broke Remus’ resolve.

 

“Very much so.”

 

“Excellent. Er, could you help me up? I’ve been down here for a bit.”

 

Remus pulled Sirius up off the floor with enough force to land the boy into his arms.

 

“Oof.”

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hello.”

 

With a shy smile, Sirius leaned into Remus and gently caressed the other boy’s lips with his own. They stayed downstairs for a bit, gingerly exploring each other’s mouths before they retreated for the privacy of their dorms.

 

Later that morning, naked in jumble of limbs, they awoke in Remus’ bed.

 

“Happy Christmas, Moony.”

 

“Happy Christmas, Padfoot. I think you’ve outdone yourself with this year’s present.”

 

 


End file.
